100 Fic Challenge
by AzureInfinity
Summary: Ficlet style! I'm also publishing this on my tumblr. I'm really doing this with whatever comes to mind, most won't have anything to do with each other. Probably not going smutty. Probably. I'm doing this in order, so it will take quite awhile. I will probably cross Spiderman or other Marvel characters into this, but it is mostly in the Avengers universe, more or less.
1. 001: Safe

**001: Safe**

"Ok look, no- _no_, stop fidgeting. _Really?_" Bruce furrowed his brow and his smile crinkled his eyes as he fixed Loki's bowtie.

The aesir jutted his lip slightly, subconsciously. He didn't like being handled like this, but it was Bruce. He could trust Bruce. Also it slightly turned him on, but that was beside the point, he told himself.**  
**

* * *

Author Note: Most are longer than this, trust me.


	2. 002: Lip Balm

**002: Lip balm**

Tony hissed like a kettle, kicking the table he was writing on with spite. Stupid paper. Now he remembered why he didn't use paper. Stupid fucking paper.

Clint placed an open lip balm case infront of him, pointedly.

Stark raised an eyebrow, still grimacing and holding his hand tightly.

Finely worked fingers brushed some of the goo onto their tips. The clean hand pried Tony's paper-cut one to his chest to inspect it. He was serious, caring. His touch was smooth, long, tender. He expertly rubbed in the scentless sludge and the pain was gone.

An indecent moan escaped Tony's lips, and he shivered as if possessed for a moment.

Clint looked at him straight in the eye and bit his lip slightly, eyebrows raised raised, smiling with barely contained flirtatious fancy twinkling in his eye.

* * *

Author Note: Ahaha yes I ship everyone, you'll see. Also this is actually true, the lip balm thing I mean, at least I've been told. It_ instantly_ stops paper-cut pain.


	3. 003: Photograph

**003: Photograph**

Not smiling, or basically not letting emotions show without a dodgy reason, was Natasha's speciality. She knew it. It hadn't been hard for her, not alot was genuinely awesome for her to smile for real.

But today she couldn't help herself. It was like watching two puppies try to stand still, but one was really shy and the other one wanted to hug or faint or explode but just barely held himself back.

You would think Captain America, who had thousands of photos to his name, would be confident in a picture, but he seemed to need alot of goading and friendly cheering to raise himself to the challenge. He looked like he liked this though, being surrounded by comrades, by friends.

And Agent Coulson was a whole different matter. She knew Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s _best_ agent. This was actually disturbing, his attitude. He was more of a child than all of them put together. He could hardly stay still. He was trying to keep cool, but he had that electric energy about him, it was hard not to smile.

So today, when she was trusted with the camera and charged with taking a photograph (because who else could take it, really?), she was smiling so much she was even rosy-cheeked.

* * *

Author Note: I always thought Natasha thought Coulsons fanboy crush on Steve was adorable, sue me. In the film she even smiles when mentioning said crush.


	4. 004: Tourniquet

**004: Tourniquet**

"Stop staring at his ass, Agent Coulson" Maria whispered playfully, wrapping the agent's arm expertly and swiftly in a tourniquet. "_You'll get killed._"

Coulson smirked back at her, knowingly. "_Right._ Because that scratch on your face didn't happen when you were staring at his abs when he bent back evasively" He raised an eyebrow and pulled his shirt sleeve over the wrapping, steadying himself for their escape.

Agent Hill ran her eyes over the star-spangled beauty and then looked back at Coulson, smirking. "I guess we can't help ourselves."

* * *

Author Note: I don't really know how tourniquets work 100% OK? Sue me. I know tourniquets are only good and useful for a few minutes, then they sort of screw your arm up, so they're basically only good if you're getting to the medical bay quickly. I think they work something like that, right?


	5. 005: Seduction

**005: Seduction**

That rat bastard was doing it on purpose. What type of stupid intern eats like that anyway? Christ.

A twitching Clint had to manouvre interestingly to hide his start-of-a-boner. Fuck Bruce and his stupid fucking intern. Fuck Fury for sticking this brat with them. God, the kid wasn't even doing the work he was supposed to do, whatever that was. But he knew it wasn't eating those damn strawberries with a damning smirk on his face, the least-concealed seduction attempt in the fucking world.

The idiot looked pointedly at Clint, "Hey, do you…want some?" His voice was laced with want, and it shot down Clint's spine to his dick like lightning. Stupid fucking spiderman. He'd get him back.

* * *

Author Note: Ahaha, OK, I honestly don't think Hawkeye is one to use insults, but I've noticed people who are frustrated tend to be more prone to rude language. I hope you can see his annoyance/sexual frustration though.


	6. 006: Travel

**006: Travel**

Bruce sighed content when Tony finally shut up, his last sentence unfinished, snuggles to his side.

The so-called 'Iron Man' had been on his case for the last 4 hours- yeah, _4 hours_- about how he hated conferences, and flying to them on a plane, even if it was his private plane.

Did he really need to go on so long and vehemently? Maybe he just didn't like to Travel. Even in his suit, he didn't usually go far unless he was troubled.

He wished Tony would tell him more, without rambling so much. He really, truly did not have the patience you needed for this. If it were anyone else, the plane would have been torn to pieces and right about now Bruce would be wandering around, looking for pants.

But this was Tony. His friend. His bro. _Sciencebros_, Clint called them. He was sure he heard hidden intentions when Clint said that, but they weren't really like that. Not really.

…Or were they?

* * *

Author Note: Yes, my headcanon is that Tony does not like long trips, whatever the medium transported in. But I also believe Bruce always just accepts Tony's annoying grief about the sunject, because _dey bros man 'cmon_.


	7. 007: Shooting Star

**007: Shooting star**

Interest tickled, Natasha walked over to stand beside the currently sitting Steve, looking out at the night sky. She stared at it, the stars were actually pretty visible today. She looked down to him.

He smiled his cute, friendly smile. "It's a clear night. Never get to see stars like these here." He sighed and gazed back at the stars.

Natasha sat next to him, and made herself comfortable. "It's because of the blackout, I think." she looked at Steve, who was attentive. "And it's a really clear night." She felt her face warm in a light pink blush and turnt to look at the stars, smiling slightly.

"Beautiful." He said the word in almost a whisper, sending shivers down Nat's back like she hadn't felt since she was a teenager.

She watched the blonde peripherally, seeing him look at the sky in a fond way. He seemed happier she was here. Before, he had seemed to be reminiscing bad things.

She silently searched for his hand and placed hers sofly on his, not trying to make a fuss or anything, smooth. She could put Tony and Loki to shame in smoothness, not that they could acknowledge it.

His fingers curled flimsy around hers, and she could feel his slightly increased heartbeat.

A shooting star crossed the sky, and Natasha would've giggled if she were a lesser woman. She didn't need shooting-star intervention to get what she wanted.

* * *

Author Note: OK, OK, Natasha was slightly OOC there, at least in my opinion. I think BlackShield is cute, sue me.

You guys can give me prompts if you like too, I work good doing ficlet prompts. If you want me to continue any ficlet or expand upon it just tell me, I'm good.

Also I'd love any review, from a thesis to a flame screech, from garbles '_OHMAIGOSHNESS_' to '_That was indubitably the most traumatising piece of novella I could possibly feast my eyes upon_', or even just a '_are you gonna continue?_' '_I like this_' or anything really I am not picky.


End file.
